One Word
by Kary-chan
Summary: Los humanos son afortunados, ellos pueden decir esa palabra sin temor... cuanto quisiera poder decir esa palabra...una sola palabra puede significar tanto..
1. Chapter 1

 

_Por Kary-chan_

Capitulo 1 

_El silencio roto solamente por mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón que parecieran aumentar de golpe cuando tu nombre llega a mis pensamientos, y que parece querer salirse de mi pecho cuando la imagen de tu rostro aparece nítida entre todos los recuerdos._

_Es solo eso de lo que mi cuerpo parece percatarse o estar consiente de que existe... mas en esta oscuridad que me rodea es de lo único que aun puedo aferrarme._

_He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que he permanecido en este sueño profundo, he perdido la cuenta de ya cuantos milenios son los que llevo sin tenerte a mi lado, sin escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado entre suaves risas por tus labios. He perdido tantas cosas desde esa noche, pero algo que no he perdido ha sido el amor que te tuve, aunque este se esté escondiendo en el mas profundo rincón de mi corazón para evitar ser alcanzado por el, para evitar ser arrancado sin piedad de mi._

_Mi pequeño ángel, tu voz ya se escucha tan distante... tu imagen al principio tan nítida, hoy es demasiado borrosa... no te quiero olvidar, algo esta obligándome a olvidarte... lucho... he luchado tantos años para evitarlo, pero me están ganando la partida... mi pequeño ángel... como quisiera que todo el mundo supiera nuestra efímera pero preciosa historia, y no me refiero a preciosa por que fue hermosa, pues sin duda lo fue; no, me refiero a preciosa por que es mas valiosa que nada en la Tierra, el cielo o el infierno..._

_En un vano y desesperado intento de mi corazón para que no te olvide, me hace recordar como fue que comenzó todo..._

Un joven alto y rubio se hacia paso entre los pocos empleados que aun estaban ahí y los escritorios de estos mismos, por su cara se podía percibir que no se encontraba nada contente por estar ahí o por llevar el encargo que traía en sus manos, o simplemente los dos motivos era lo que lo tenía molesto.

En verdad su molestia más grande era estar en ese lugar, en el edificio que era considerado terreno neutro entre el cielo y el infierno, donde tanto ángeles y demonios podían hablar "civilizadamente".

Para el joven rubio un sitio como ese solo era una perdida de además de espacio, de tiempo, los ángeles simplemente estaban para estorbar... y si bueno, para diversión según su opinión. Los ojos del joven demonio buscaron rápidamente el escritorio al cual se suponía debía deja esos papeles.

Un motivo mas para estar enojado, tenia que entregar precisamente esos papeles a un ángel, no es que no quisiera estar en contacto con ángeles, pero para el, contactar a un ángel era solamente en casos o, muy desesperados o muy aburridos.

Y para ya el gran colmo, cuando llego al escritorio este estaba vació. –lo que me faltaba...- se quejo rodando los ojos mientras soplaba haciendo que el pelo que caía descuidadamente sobre su frente se moviera un poco.

Cruzándose de brazos se sentó en el escritorio, no le quedaba de otra mas que esperar –como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer- murmuro sacando del bolsillo del apretado pantalón negro una pequeña cigarrera plateada, se colocó el cigarrillo que saco de esta en la boca, tomándose su tiempo para abrir el encendedor dándole fuego al cigarro.

Después de la primera gloriosa bocanada, y se rió ante semejante adjetivo que le dio a esa acción, algo llamó su atención.

Se trataba de un muchacho bastante bajo de estatura, de unos ojos color violeta y el pelo totalmente rosáceo, discutía y hacia graciosas muecas a un hombre mas alto, mucho mas alto que el que parecía mas interesado en lo que había en el techo que en el simple hecho de hacerle caso al muchacho.

Realmente no fue difícil saber que el chico de ojos amatista era un ángel, era lo único que el joven rubio agradecía, la estupidita regla de "los ángeles de blanco, los demonios de negro" pues así nada se prestaba para confusiones o algo parecido.

El chico aparentemente se canso de rogarle al otro tipo (un demonio por su vestimenta) de que le prestase atención puesto que dio un puntapié al suelo y un resoplido de inconformidad para darse la vuelta. Y tuvo la suerte de pasar a su lado para marcharse.

Y de pronto, sorprendiéndose a él mismo pues no le dio la orden a ese brazo de que se moviera, y mucho menos le dio la orden a esa mano de que tomara el antebrazo del joven ángel para evitar que se marchara.

En ese momento sintió como si el tiempo y espacio se hubieran detenido tan solo un segundo al mirarle a los ojos, y es difícil para un demonio aceptar que le sorprenda algo así, pues para ángeles y demonios es tan fácil y sencillo manejar los segundos del eterno tiempo.

Pero sencillamente no había otra manera de explicar la sensación que tuvo al ver esos ojos violetas mirarle con la sorpresa que lo hicieron, dándole un aspecto de mucha mas inocencia de la que ya de por si solos proyectaban, el pequeño pelirosa solamente seguía mirándolo seguramente tratando de comprender el por que un demonio de buenas a primeras lo había sujetado así como así.

Se agacho lentamente hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro del ángel mientras que con su voz tan tranquila pero a la vez grave le dijo casi en un susurro –Dime tu nombre...-

Shu... Shuichi... - le contesto el pequeño ángel con voz trémula. –y.. tu?- pregunto a sabiendas que estaba entablando conversación con un demonio.

El rubio solo sonrió –Soy Eiri... cazador de almas..- contesto con voz suave

Shuichi sintió miedo, no un momento, no lo sintió... pero se suponía que debía de sentirlo... el era un demonio... dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de huirle.

Oh, pero tu no debes temerme, dulce ángel– le dijo acercándose a él aun más – no podría herir a tan seductora criatura como tú... – pasó la lengua sobre sus propios labios.

Shuichi no podía apartar la mirada de él, ese demonio tenia algo atrayente... algo que hacia imposible apartar la mirada de sus ojos dorados. Ya fuera por su aroma, por esos ojos o esos labios que se curvaban en esa sonrisa pero no pudo percibir en que momento sus labios se habían unido tanto como para ahora estar fundidos en un beso.

Mas el momento del beso no duro mucho pues una voz hizo que Shuichi se estremeciera por lo fuerte y el tono de enojo que tenia –Eiri! Ando buscando esos papeles desde hace una hora!-llego corriendo un ángel de cabello rojizo que caía en sus hombros, frunció el ceño al ver la cercanía por parte del demonio hacia Shuichi.

Shu.. ¿Te hizo algo?- le pregunto viendo como el chico no dejaba de mirar a Eiri, y asumiendo como siempre su papel de hermano protector hacia e l ángel de ojos amatista.

N..- quería contestar Shuichi pero fue interrumpido por el demonio.

Bah.. tu que no estas donde deberías... – le dijo aventándole los papeles. –ya que hice eso me voy...- dijo pero antes de girarse para marcharse observo con una sonrisita a Shuichi quien solo desvió la mirada al suelo, llevándose los dedos a los labios, tocándolos suavemente, lo había besado...dejando esa sensación sobre ellos .. ardían... quemaban... pero no dolían... sin pensarlo sus mejillas se habían vuelto color carmesí...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba por demás complacido, había encontrado algo muy interesante sin duda en su visita hacia las oficinas, llego al salón de descanso, decorado con tonos tierra y muebles de madera oscura que le daban un aspecto cálido a esa habitación, se dejo caer en un sillón recostándose en el, apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la puerta fue azotada con fuerza.

–Dime que te crees?- le pregunta esa voz que conocía tan perfectamente.

–Ni se de que hablas– le contesto sin abrir los ojos.

–Bien que lo sabes Eiri...– contesto sin quitar el tono de enojo en su voz – ¿o debería de decir Yuki...? mira lo que son las cosas.. un demonio que es comparado con la nieve...–

Se levantó al escuchar esas palabras, mirando al joven castaño que ahora lo miraba furioso con sus ojos azules que se podía ver bien en ellos una frialdad casi comparable a las de sus ojos castaños. Su vestuario no distaba mucho del suyo, camisa apretada sin mangas y cuello de un color oscuro en su caso color vino, un pantalón negro que el chico siempre usaba con una especie de cadena colgándole de lado en la cadera y unos accesorios en su cuello.

Bah.. me lo tomo de quien me lo dice, baka usagui...–

El chico no perdió su facción de molestia ante el insulto –ese ángel es MIO– dijo claramente toda la oración enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Yuki solo curvo sus labios en una sonrisa – no le vi tu nombre Ryuichi...–

Me ha costado ganarme la confianza de ese ángel...–

Si?... haciendo que?... tus payasadas y pantomimas de niño bueno?– Yuki sabia bien de antemano como se comportaba Ryuichi con los demás, su cara que ahora en verdad parecía la de todo un demonio cambiaba a la de un perfecto e ingenuo ángel, y así había logrado trabajar en las oficinas asegurando que seria neutro como todos los que laboraban ahí.

–El método no te incumbe.. yo quiero a ese ángel y no te lo dejare...–

Lo quieres?... pues sabes... es la criatura mas deliciosa que he probado... y creo...– se llevo una mano a la barbilla sin dejar de sonreír para provocar a Ryuichi –que me lo quedare yo..–

–Si te metes entre él y yo...–

No no.. querrás decir si el mes escoge en lugar de ti–

Ahora fue Ryuichi quien sonrió –oh.. me estas retando... me parece bien Yuki... te apuesto a que ese ángel me dice la palabra prohibida antes que a ti...–

Yuki soltó una risa irónica –¿las palabras prohibidas?.. creía que le tenias un gran amor a ese ángel...–

–Los ángeles solo sirven para divertirse.. tu los sabes bien... pero también sabes que jamás dejo que se me escape una presa...- fue lo que le dijo tras darse la vuelta..

Te advierto que no perderé... yo ganare a ese ángel...- contesto Yuki.

Ya veremos, Yuki... ya veremos...-

Al marcharse Ryuichi, Yuki se sentó de nuevo en el sofá prendiendo otro cigarrillo, cuando una vez mas su paz fue interrumpida por una voz.

Estas jugando con algo peligroso Eiri...- un chico rubio y de ojos verdes se acerco de el saliendo de las sombras.

Este solo se encogió de hombros –es un simple ángel...–

–Decir las palabras prohibidas para un ángel es casi un sacrilegio...–

Te preocupas por el futuro de un ángel Touma?... acaso me dirás que también a ti te gusta ese ángel?–

El otro chico solo entristeció la mirada –me preocupa tu futuro Eiri...– la mirada verde y la dorada chocaron por unos minutos.

–Le quitas toda la diversión...– murmuro soltando una bocanada.

–Yo solo te he dicho que... muchos han sucumbido a los encantos de un ángel... y el castigo que les ha esperado...–

Tranquilo Touma... jamás me enamoraría de un ángel... – contesto levantándose ya harto de esa conversación dispuesto a salir a tomar un trago a algo así..

Touma vio como se alejaba y su mirada se entristeció mas –nunca digas nunca Eiri...-

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

Notas de la autora: Por favor dejen reviewcitos w...

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Neeee Hiro... ya mero acabas?.. tengo hambre...- le dijo el ángel pelirosa quien estaba sentando en el escritorio observando como Hiro revisaba los papeles que le había dado hace rato el demonio de ojos dorados.

-Como puedes tener hambre después de haberte comido todas esas chucherias?..- le pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo impaciente.

-Ah.. pero eso no es comida... además.. tengo hambre..- sentencio saltando del escritorio –si te vas a tardar te veo en la cafetería...-

Hiro suspiro –bien, bien.. allá te veré...- y de nuevo se sumió a la lectura de sus papeles.

El pelirosa miraba hacia el cielo raso de las oficinas, seguía pensando en ciertos ojos dorados y unos labios que se podían comparar con el mismo fuego... –nyaa.. pero ni idea de por que hizo eso..- suspiro sonrojándose de nuevo... no podía decir que le había enojado el hecho.. pero tampoco podía decir que le había gustado... ¿o si?... –waaa! Que lió– se sacudió el cabello pelirosa haciendo que varios de los ángeles y demonios que estaban cerca lo voltearan a ver medio raro.

-Shuichi, na no daaaaaaaaaaaa!- escucho una tierna voz acercarse a el y lo ultimo que supo es que estaba en el suelo tirado con Ryuichi-san encima suyo...

–Ahh... hola Ryuichi-san..- saludo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, cosa difícil si se consideraba que el chico lo estaba aplastando dificultándole respirar, ahora mas el sonreír.

-Ah Shuichi hacia mucho que no te veía!- le dijo el demonio mirándolo con esos ojos azules que tan bien parecían a los de un niño humano pequeño.

-¿Mucho tiempo?- parpadeo confundido –si nos vimos ayer!...-

-Aaaah pero es que eso mucho, mucho tiempo- contesto Ryuichi levantándose aun siguiendo encima de Shuichi, solo que ahora sentado.

-jajaja.. si tu lo dices Ryuichi-san..- le dijo mirándolo y ahora si pudiendo sonreír sin problemas, a Ryuichi lo había conocido el primer día en que entro a trabajar en las oficinas... pese a ser un demonio era muy lindo y calmado con él, por lo tanto se sentía en confianza.

-Ven Shu-chan, te invitare algo delicioso para comer...- le dijo tomándole de la mano y conduciéndolo a la cafetería.

Al escuchar la palabra "comer" los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lagrimitas y se colgó ahora él del cuello de Ryuichi –aaaaaaaah gracias, gracias Ryuichi-san, eres mi héroe!-

Ryuichi solo sonrió, mas el ángel no se dio cuenta del brillo que en los ojos del demonio había aparecido –ne, ne, Kumagoro-chan te manda saludos!- dijo Ryuichi con voz cantarina.

Kumagoro era un pequeño conejo rosa que amablemente Shuichi lo había fabricado para él, un día en que el ángel creyó que era bueno que los demonios celebraran la navidad, ni idea de por que se le había ocurrido eso al pequeño ángel, pero de todos modos, el conejo rosáceo reposaba en el rincón mas oscuro de su armario, si algún otro demonio lo llegaba a ver con ese tipo de cosas seria la burla entera del averno... y no.. Ryuichi no quería eso, aunque no le importaba que Shuichi pensara que el era tierno, lindo y amable y esas cosas, después de todo, era precisamente lo que quería aparentar para lograr obtener al ángel.

Aunque él lo había querido tener lentamente, disfrutar del juego de "enamorar" al ángel, gracias a ese odioso de Yuki tendría que apurar las cosas, y en lugar de enamorar... tendría que seducir al mismo tiempo... maldito Yuki, a buena hora se le había ocurrido ponerle los ojos encima a una de sus angelicales presas.

-ah jajaja... pues mándale saludos también a él- contesto riéndose de manera inocente Shuichi, Ryuichi solo sonrió... esa sonrisa.. realmente que lo hacia desear más a ese ángel.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Y ahora... ¿tras un ángel?... hacia mucho que no ibas tras un ángel...- Yuki estaba junto a lo que se podía decir era una copia negativa de él... y así lo era pues el muchacho de ojos oscuros y pelo también negro vestía de blanco totalmente.

Eran hermanos y a la vez enemigos.. ironías propias del ser que tenia control sobre ellos...

-Bueno, este es algo.. lindo...-

-Cuidado si le quieres hacer daño Yuki... comprendo que ustedes se quieran divertir con la inocencia de muchos de nuestros principados... pero ten cuidado... bien sabes que para ambos... ángeles o demonios, el jugar unos con otros como tu deseas... es jugar con algo peligroso...-

-Y ahora te salió lo fraternal con tus pupilos, "hermanito"...-

-Debo proteger a mis preciosas criaturitas...- dijo, aunque Yuki lo miro evidenciando con esa mirada que no le creía que esas palabras fueran muy "santas" que digamos.

Como respuesta a eso Yuki solo saco un cigarro prendiéndolo para después darle una calada. –si tu dices que es solo eso...-

-¿Y detrás de que ángel andas?...-

-Shuichi...- dijo exhalando el humo para después sonreír. –tiene su encanto..-

Mas la mirada de su 'hermano' no le dio muy buena espina –mira Yuki... a ese ángel puedes incluso llevártelo a la cama... pero cuidado si le haces decir las palabras prohibidas..- ya antes Yuki le había informado de la apuesta hecha con ese tal Ryuichi. – es uno de nuestros principados, y allá en los altos mandos no le haría nadita de gracia si se convierte en ángel caído...-

Yuki solo soltó una risotada mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo –así que les parece más 'horroroso' que me diga que me ama a que tenga sexo conmigo...-

-Puedes tener sexo sin involucrar al amor...- contesto Tatsuha con voz seria –dicen por ahí que aunque tengas el cuerpo, si no obtienes el corazón y por ende el alma no obtienes nada... y mi querido hermano, cuado un ángel te dice esas palabras... te esta entregando su alma..-

-Bah.. ustedes los ángeles y sus reglas tan extrañas y ridículas..-

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Yuki.. pero.. cuidado como tratas a ese ángel... tu y Ryuichi se deberían de andar con cuidado...- le dijo después de levantarse de la silla y que la mirada dorada y la azul chocaran.

Yuki volvió exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo mientras veía hacia el frente –no eres el primero que me lo dice..- dijo aunque ya Tatsuha no lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-+-+-+-+-

Así que para los dos demonios la batalla por el corazón, mas que por el cuerpo de Shuichi había comenzado.. cada uno tenia su detalladísimo plan e idea para 'atraparlo'...

**Plan #1 de Ryuichi**

Seducir al angelito cantándole algo de una forma seductora:

Pero al parecer eso no le había dado resultados a Ryuichi pues Shuichi solo le había aplaudido diciendo que ojala él pudiera cantar así de bien antes de que ese ángel pelirrojo se lo llevara alegando que tenían demasiado trabajo para estar perdiendo el tiempo en cancioncitas sin chiste. (Claro que nadie vio el coraje interno que hizo el demonio ante el comentario del aquel ángel sin una pizca de gusto musical!)

**Plan #1 de Yuki**

Seducir al angelito susurrándole seductoramente en el oído.:

Cosa que hacia cada vez que iba al lugar donde trabajaba Shuichi a dejar dizque algún trabajo... eran frases simples.. como un solo "hola" pero que claramente hacían estremecerse al ángel, o al menos sonrojarle antes de que Hiro (sí hasta se había tenido que aprender el nombrecito) se lo llevara bastante enojado...

**Plan #2 de Ryuichi**

Regalarle chocolates al angelito:

Parecía un plan de lo más fácil a decir verdad, y sobre todo por que sabía que Shuichi era un comedor compulsivo de todo lo que estuviera en una envoltura y tuviera escrito la palabra "dulce" en ella

**Plan #2 de Yuki.**

Besar al angelito después de haber comido chocolate...:

A decir verdad eso no había sido un plan al inicio, simplemente cuando se robo a Shuichi, es decir cuando lo invito a dar un paseo y le robo aquel beso (que eso de robarle besos se estaba haciendo más frecuente, no sabía por que le había encontrado un cierto gusto de ver al angelito sonrojarse) que le supo a chocolate, aunque los labios de Shuichi siempre sabían a algo rico mas le gustaba que supiesen a fresa... como casi siempre era a lo que le sabían.

**Plan #3 de Ryuichi**

Regalarle al angelito flores:

Claro si alguien no se interponía, miro las flores que llevaba y una gotita le resbalo por la nuca, bueno... no era uno de sus mejores planes.. pero.. era Shuichi!.. tal vez y esas formas tan rusticas de seducción y servirían... pero también.. era Shuichi!.. no se había dado cuenta que se lo quería llevar a la cama.. digo.. que le quería echar los perros (que a fin de cuentas no es lo mismo?) con las otras cosas, y no sabia si eso de que el ángel ya no pasara tanto tiempo con él era cosa de Yuki o de que en verdad Shuichi tenia mucho trabajo.

Aunque el ultimo plan se vio frustrado cuando Hiro le informo que Shuichi había salido desde muy temprano con el tal Yuki a arreglar algo, y por la cara del ángel se veía que no estaba muy complacido con que Shuichi anduviera en compañía de Yuki, a Ryuichi tampoco le hizo tanta gracia, pero como siempre pudo ocultar la sonrisa de psicópata que ahora quería salir de sus labios por una de total "inocencia"

"_maldito Yuki... ni creas que te quedaras con mi presa..."_

**Plan #3 de Yuki**

Hacerle algo al angelito entre las flores...

Eso si que había sido planeado hasta el mínimo detalle, una invitación a pasear, que por su buena fortuna Shuichi nunca le había hecho el feo a esas invitaciones, y claro, que mejor lugar que aquellos jardines de los que tanto gustaba el pequeño pelirosa.

Todo iba según lo planeado, acorralo a Shuichi contra un árbol, levantando su barbilla con su mano, mirándolo directo a los ojos, y de inmediato el tan gustado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Shuichi cerró de inmediato los ojos, casi pidiendo el beso, Yuki medio sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba, algo tenia ese ángel que se volvía adicto a él, a sus pequeños gestos... que inconscientemente era lo que tanto esperaba...

Sintió el suspiro que salió de los labios de Shuichi al sellar el beso...

"_-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.- acorralo a Shuichi antes de dejarlo entrar, este lucia igual o más nervioso que la anterior ocasión, y evitaba verle a la cara, intentaba salir de los brazos de Yuki.. _

_-Vamos... solo quiero tu compañía- hasta el mismo Yuki se sorprendió del tono con que dijo esas palabras, un tono de suplica... ¿en verdad anhelaba tanto estar con ese joven ángel?_

_-Discúlpeme... pero yo no debería de estar cerca de usted... así que déjeme ir por favor- le dijo con voz seria Shuichi, evitando ver a sus ojos... pero Yuki no se daría tan por vencido fácilmente, sujeto la barbilla de Shuichi y la acerco a su boca, a pesar de los forcejeos por parte de Shuichi, pero antes de volver a probar sus labios lo obligo a que lo mirara de nuevo... y Shuichi se quedo congelado viendo a través de los dorados ojos del demonio... viendo un alma que seguramente el mismo demonio desconocía, viendo una mirada de amor y deseo... Shuichi dejo de forcejear y el mismo unió sus labios al los de Yuki por su propia voluntad."_

Recordaba eso, Shuichi lo tenia muy claro en su memoria, pues había sido cuando había decidido estar cerca de ese demonio, el tenia algo que los ojos que los otros que había conocido no tenían... transparencia...

Al terminar aquel beso Shuichi le sonrió colgándosele del cuello. –Tú eres alguien bondadoso... lo supe la primera vez que vi en tus ojos.. y desde entonces supe... qué quería estar contigo para siempre- le dijo simple y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Yuki no fue consciente de eso pero un ligero rubor había cubierto sus mejillas.

Shuichi sonrió aun más, complacido quizás por como el demonio había tomado sus palabras, y una vez más, unió sus labios a los de él.


End file.
